En nombre de la justicia
by blutgang-gungnir
Summary: Drake, digiluchador de escasa experiencia pero enorme potencial, se dispone a vengarse del hombre que mató a su padre. Para ello participará junto a su compañero Slayerdramon en el peligroso Dragon Battlefield.
1. Welcome to Dragon City

**EN NOMBRE DE LA JUSTICIA**

Hola, estimado/a lector/a. Permiteme darte la bienvenida a En nombre de la justicia, fic que abre mi trilogía sobre el torneo Dragon Battlefield.

¿Qué debes saber de este fic?En primer lugar, que no guarda la más mínima relación con cualquiera de las series del anime. En segundo, que está basado en la saga de videojuegos Tekken, con el torneo Dragon Batlefield como una versión del torneo King of the Iron Fist. Incluso el malo final tiene el mismo nombre. En tercer lugar has de saber que este es un fic de ACCIÓN y las peleas priman por encima de cualquier otra cosa. Por último, pero no por ello menos importante, decir que al final del fic este universo creado por mí se verá involucrado en un crossover entre todas mis líneas (mira en mi perfil para saber cuáles son esas líneas).

Como anécdota curiosa, es también destacable que he extraído a tres personajes del anime Beyblade. Se trata del carismático DJ Jazzman y los inefables Brad Best y AJ Topper, comentando las peleas del torneo.

Antes de hablar del torneo, hablaré del mundo en que se desarrolla el fic. Se trata de un típico mundo _steampunk, _similar al bajo medievo europeo, dónde la tecnología de vanguardia está en posesión de una empresa, la UDF(United Dragons Federation), quién realmente controla en la sombra a todas las naciones. Está organizado en seis reinos periféricos a la céntrica Dragon City, sede de la UDF. Es la UDF quién organiza el torneo Dragon Battlefield.

El Dragon Battlefield enfrenta a los digimons compañeros de digiluchadores de todas partes del mundo, con la particularidad de que solo pueden participar digimons dragones. El vencedor podrá escoger entre un premio en metálico de un millón de denarios(dinero de curso legal en todo este mundo) o arriesgarlo todo y enfrentarse al presidente de la UDF por el control de dicha empresa.

Eso es todo(quitando lo de que digimon no me pertenece) espero que les guste el fic, y si encima dejasen un review les estaría sumamente agradecido.

* * *

><p><strong>WELCOME TO DRAGON CITY<strong>

Drake no estaba muy seguro de si había andando en la dirección correcta. Todo lo que había visto los últimos dos días era un inacabable desierto de roja arena. Ahora por fin hallaba algo diferente. Un gran macizo de impenetrables negras rocas de unos mil metros de altura. Según todos aquellos a los que había preguntado, debería haber un desfiladero tras el cuál se ubicaba la espectacular Dragon City, la ciudad creada de la nada por la UDF para ser sede del torneo Dragon Battlefield. Pero no había ni rastro de semejante desfiladero. Por ello había mandado a su compañero a explorar desde el aire. En circunstancias normales se habría ahorrado todo el esfuerzo yendo volando a lomos de su digimon. Pero según las normas del torneo, solo podrían entrar en Dragon City quienes llegaran hasta allí a pie. Y la UDF era muy capaz de averiguar y castigar a los tramposos.

Drake cerró los ojos. Era un chico de dieciséis años, pelo rojo alborotado, tez pálida, y ojos azules cristalinos que a primera vista parecían amables, pero un segundo vistazo revelaba una firme determinación. Vestía una sencilla camiseta blanca con llamas púrpuras dibujadas y pantalones rojos. Drake visualizó en su mente la razón de todo ello. Recordó aquellos momentos de niño junto a su padre, aprendiendo a cuidar a los digimons y tratarles con respeto. Una práctica que la UDF se había encargado de frustrar. De repente oyó ruido de pasos tras él. Se dio la vuelta y vio en la distancia como se acercaba alguien, directamente al lugar donde estaba él. Cuando estuvo más cerca, vio que eran un chico de su edad acompañado de un digimon, al que reconoció como VictoryGreymon. El chico era alto, moreno, musculoso, rubio y usaba gafas. Vestía una camisa sin mangas negra y pantalones blancos manchados por la arena de aquel desierto, y portaba un petate al hombro. Parecía una persona tranquila.

-Hey, hola. ¿Te has perdido, chico?-le dijo cuando estuvo a su altura. Drake sonrió. Le pasaba mucho. Al ser de baja estatura para su edad y tener la cara algo infantil a menudo era minusvalorado. Hacía tiempo que lo había asumido y no le molestaba.

-No sabría que decirte. Vine aquí con intención de participar en en el Dragon Battlefield, pero no sé como llegar a Dragon City y mandé a mi compañero a explorar.

-¿Qué?¿Vas a participar en el Dragon Battlefield?Perdona que te lo diga, pero no eres el tipo de digiluchador que esperaba encontrarme.-dijo el recién llegado.

-Mejor para ti, supongo. Imagino que tú también participarás, sino no estarías en este lugar.-dijo Drake.

-Jeje, por supuesto. Pero no me he presentado, mi nombre es Erik, y mi compañero es VictoryGreymon.-el digimon hizo un gesto con la cabeza por saludo.

-Encantado, mi nombre es Drake. ¿Por casualidad no sabrás donde está el famoso desfiladero que no he podido encontrar?

-Aquí mismo.-dijo Erik con una enigmática sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-se extrañó Drake.

-Adelante VictoryGreymon, enseñáselo.

-De acuerdo.-el digimon se colocó enfrente de aquel macizo-¡Dramon Breaker!

VictoryGreymon acuchilló el suelo con fuerza. Durante unos breves segundos no ocurrió nada, pero de repente, de forma muy ruidosa, el oscuro zócalo se separó dejando al descubierto una senda de unos cuatro metros de ancho con escarpadas paredes franqueandolo.

-Impresionante.-reconoció Drake, aunque no parecía en absoluto sorprendido.

-Cierto. Todo ese macizo es artificial y se mueve por una increíble mecánica subtérranea, que solo el ataque de un poderoso digimon dragón puede activar. Es una de las formas que tiene la UDF de cribar a los digiluchadores más fuertes.-dijo Erik con admiración.

-Bueno, ahora que el camino está abierto, esperaré a mi compañero para cruzar.

-¿Cuánto crees que tardará?-preguntó Erik.

-Pues le mandé a recorrer la totalidad del macizo, así que no creo que le vea hasta mañana por la mañana.-dijo Drake despreocupadamente.

-¡¿Qué?-exclamó Erik-¡No puedes quedarte aquí solo tanto tiempo!

-¿Por qué no?El torneo no empieza hasta dentro de dos días.

-Las montañas mecánicas no son el único sistema de la UDF para disuadir a la gente de participar. También están los Eliminadores que merodean por esta zona. Son grupos de digiluchadores expertos que se enfrentan a los digiluchadores que encuentran, sean cuales sean sus circunstancias. Si te quedás aquí solo, habrás terminado en el torneo antes de empezar.

-Había oído rumores de ellos, pero tendré que correr el riesgo.

-Ah, no, de eso nada. Vente con VictoryGreymon y conmigo, y te aseguro que no te pasara nada.

-¿En serio?-se sorprendió Drake- Pensé que agradecerías la posibilidad de perder un rival por el camino.

-Oh, no te confundas. No pareces muy fuerte, así que si participas, no creo que me sea díficil derrotarte.-dijo Erik guiñando un ojo.

-Sea por la razón que sea te agradezco la oferta. Mi digimon no debería tardar mucho en encontrarnos tras ver que no estoy aquí.-aceptó Drake.

Los dos chicos y VictoryGreymon se adentraron en aquella ruta, charlando animosamente.

-De todas formas, me sorprende que hayas llegado hasta aquí sin llevar ningún tipo de equipaje, algo tendrás que comer.-dijo Erik.

-En realidad, a lo largo de mi vida he ido perfeccionado una técnica milenaria originaria del valle de Dergai consistente en la optimización del chi interior, lo que me permite pasar largos períodos de tiempo sin alimentarme.-explicó Drake.

-He oído hablar del valle de Dergai. Se dice que allí los digiluchadores entrenan a sus digimons para el combate únicamente con la meditación¿Es cierto?

-Realmente no te lo podría decir. Yo procedo de las verdes praderas del Reino Nororiental, y el valle de Dergai está en el casi inexplorado Gran Reino Austral. Fue mi difunto padre quién viajó allí en su juventud, aprendió esa técnica, y luego me la enseñó a mí.

-Nosotros procedemos del Reino Occidental, así que hemos entrenado con los digimons más peligrosos.-reveló VictoryGreymon.

No tardo mucho en anochecer. Erik explicó a Drake que aún tardarían varias horas en atravesar el desfiladero, y que sería mejor que acamparan para dormir.

-Decidme una cosa. ¿Por qué pensáis participar en el Dragon Batlefield?-preguntó Drake.

El rostro hasta entonces alegre de Erik mutó a una expresión de tristeza.

-Mi hermana pequeña padece una grave enfermedad. Si sigue así, perderá la vida. Solo la UDF dispone de medios para curarla, pero son demasiado caros, y mi familia no tiene mucho dinero. Pelear es lo que mejor sabemos hacer VictoryGreymon y yo, así que aquí estamos.-explicó Erik con pesar.

-Disculpa, no debería haber...

-No, no es culpa tuya. No es culpa de nadie. Pero por esa razón ganaremos. Nadie podrá derrotar a VictoryGreymon.

-Bueno, eso lo dudo.

-¿Qué sabrás tú?-dijo, amenazante, VictoryGreymon.

-Sé bastantes cosas, la verdad. Sé que tu espada, la Dramon Breaker, es excepcionalmente poderosa contra digimons dragón, lo que en principio te hace el digimon ideal para esta competición. Sin embargo, al margen de eso, no eres ni particularmente ágil, ni fuerte en ataque ni defensa. Si un adversario te arrebatase la Dramon Breaker, serías presa fácil.-explicó Drake.

-Pues entonces no dejaré que me la arrebaten.-anunció VictoryGreymon con decisión.

-Sabes mucho para ser el débil digiluchador que nos estás haciendo creer.-notó Erik.

-Eso es algo que también me enseñó mi padre.

Durmieron y a la mañana siguiente retomaron su camino. Al cabo de algunas horas discernieron el fin del desfiladero.

-Bueno, ya estamos llegando, y no nos hemos topado con los Eliminadores.-comentó Erik.

-¡Eso te crees tú!-dijo una voz desde lo alto de las rocas, que en ese punto no excedían los doce metros.

Miraron hacia arriba, y vieron a un quinteto de hombres encapuchados, y a un Megadramon y un Gigadramon que volaban en círculos a su alrededor. Eso dio confianza a Erik.

-Ja, necesitaréis mucho más que esos débiles digimons para derrotar a VictoryGreymon.

-¿Quién te dice que no lo tenemos, idiota?-dijo uno de los Eliminadores.

De repente, en cada pared apareció un poderoso digimon. A la izquierda surgió Boltmon, mientras que a la derecha quien apareció fue el pequeño pero letal PrinceMamemon.

-¡Esos no son digimons dragón!-protestó Erik.

-¿Y por qué tendrían que serlo?Esto no es el torneo.

-Lo sea o no vais a perder.¡Vamos, VictoryGreymon!

-¡Espera!¡Son cinco!¿Dónde está el quinto digimon?-alertó Drake en vano, pues VictoryGreymon ya saltaba hacia Boltmon. En ese momento escucharon un sonido tras ellos, y es que Spinomon corría velozmente hacia ellos dispuesto a aplastarlos. VictoryGreymon se percató de ello y descendió justo a tiempo de bloquear a Spinomon con su espada, dando la espalda al resto de sus rivales, que aprovecharon para atacarlo al unísono.

-¡Lluvia púrpura!

-¡Tomahawk Steiner!

-¡Ataque de MegaMisiles Oscuros!

-¡Ataque de GigaMisiles Oscuros!

Pese a recibir todos estos ataques de lleno por la espalda, VictoryGreymon se mantuvo firme, pues si permitía a Spinomon continuar su embestida en un lugar tan estrecho, sería el fin de todos ellos.

-¡Maldición!-exclamó Erik- No sé que hacer...

-¡La espada!-gritó Drake-¡VictoryGreymon, debes soltar la espada y defenderte!

VictoryGreymon no lo tenía tan claro. Si seguía así, los ataques combinados de Boltmon, PrinceMamemon, Megadramon y Gigadramon no tardarían demasiado en hacerle caer, y todos sucumbirían a la estampida de Spinomon. Podía soltar la espada, lo que le dejaría las manos libres para protegerse del ataque combinado con su Victory Shield, pero al hacerlo lo único que se interpondría entre Spinomon y Drake y Erik sería su propio cuerpo. ¡Claro!¡Ya entendía!

VictoryGreymon lanzo hacia arriba su Dramon Breker y, de un ágil salto, se subió a la cabeza de Spinomon.

-¡Victory Shield!

Con su escudo se cubrió de los ataques restantes, pero Spinomon fue blanco colateral de ellos y no se atrevió a moverse. Entonces cayó el Dramon Breaker y VictoryGreymon lo tomó sujetando su Victory Shield con la mano restante.

-¡Tridente Gaia!

Su espada se fusionó con su brazo derecho y se abrió en tres puntas que clavó en la cabeza de Spinomon, que se esfumó en una nube de datos. Uno menos, quedaban cuatro.

-¡Cambio de objetivo!-ordenaron tres de los Eliminadores.

-¡Boltmon, arrebátale su escudo!-ordenó el restante.

Megadramon, Gigadramon y PrinceMamemon reorientaron sus ataques hacia Drake y Erik, que fueron escudados por VictoryGreymon. Sin embargo, Boltmon había descendido al desfiladero y se acercaba amenazante a VictoryGreymon para despojarle de su único medio de defensa. En cuanto lo hiciera, sería su fin.

-¡Shouryū slash!

Los Eliminadores asistieron atónitos a como una llamarada con forma de dragón consumió a Megadramon y a Gigadramon.

-¿Pero quién...?

-He sido yo.

Quién habló era un Caballero Dragón con una gran espada. Al estar a contraluz del sol, no se distinguían sus facciones, pero aquella blanca armadura era claramente reconocible. Se trataba de Slayerdramon.

-Ya era hora.-dijo Drake.

-¿Ese...ese es tu compañero?-preguntó Erik estupefacto.

-¡Yo me ocuparé de él!-dijo PrinceMamemon dirigiéndose hacia él.

Pero para ello cesó su ataque contra VictoryGreymon, que quedo libre para enfrentarse a Boltmon.

-¡Tridente Gaia!

-¡Tomahawk Steiner!

Ambos contendientes corrieron uno contra el otro, uno con su espada fusionada al brazo y otro con su enorme hacha en alto. Pero al cruzarse, VictoryGreymon fue lo suficientemente astuto para en vez de cargar hacerse ágilmente a un lado, lo que provocó que Boltmon clavara su hacha en en el suelo y quedará como un blanco fácil para el Tridente Gaia del compañero de Erik, que le destruyó sin miramientos.

Mientras, PrinceMamemon propinaba puñetazos y explosiones a Slayerdramon, pero nada penetraba en su sólida armadura.

-Acábalo, Slayerdramon.-pidió Drake.

-De acuerdo.¡Koryū slash!

Con una agilidad impropia de un digimon de su tamaño, se colocó detras de PrinceMamemon, manteniendo aún por delante su espada gigante, Fragara, con la que destruyó a su pequeño oponente de un veloz tajo.

Los Eliminadores asistieron pasmados al fin de sus digimons. Drake les miró con gesto amenazante y les gritó:

-¡Iros!¡Iros y decidle a vuestro amo que esto os lo han hecho el hijo y el digimon de Nathaniel!

Los esbirros le hicieron caso y se largaron de allí rápidamente. Slayerdramon tomó tierra y le habló.

-¿Crees que ha sido prudente alertar a la UDF de nuestras identidades?

-Lo hubieran descubierto tarde o temprano durante el torneo. No quedan muchos Slayerdramons con vida y seguro que la UDF sabe cuáles son.

-Perdonad.-les interrumpió Erik-¿Tu compañero es un Slayerdramon?

-Ya ves que sí.-dijo Drake, divertido.

-Pero...si tu eres...y él es...

-Sí, nos lo dicen mucho.-admitió Slayerdramon. Poca gente creía capaz a un crío de dieciséis años capaz de manejar a un digimon tan imponente.

-Gracias por la ayuda.-dijo VictoryGreymon- Pensaba que mi Dramon Breaker era poderoso, pero tu espada es lo más increíble que he visto nunca.¡Parece obedecer a tu pensamiento más que a tus brazos!

-Bueno, realmente obedece a mi chi, mediante una técnica milenaria proveniente de...

-Sí, del valle de Dergai, ya nos contó Drake.-dijo Erik. Acto seguido se dirigió al pelirrojo y declaró-A partir de este momento tengo una deuda para contigo.

-No seas ridículo, no me debes nada. Sin ti jamás habría descubierto como atravesar estas montañas. ¿Amigos?-preguntó tendiendo la mano.

-Solo siendo los mejores.-contestó Erik estrechándosela, mientras VictoryGreymon y Slayerdramon discutían sobre espadas.

Salieron del desfiladero y contemplaron Dragon City. Realmente lo único que veían eran las inmensas murallas, hechas de la misma roca negra que el macizo que acababan de cruzar, y, por supuesto, la parte superior de una gigantesca cúpula rojiza, la Cúpula de Batallas donde tendría lugar la fase final del Dragon Battlefield. Al acercarse más aún, vieron junto a las puertas de acceso a una joven de su edad, de pelo rosa con un mechón blanco recogido en una coleta y con un traje negro con extraños símbolos blancos dibujados en él. Junto a ella había un digimon llamado ShineGreymon, que al instante atrajo la atención de VictoryGreymon. Cuando estuvieron a su lado, vieron que les miraba pícaramente con sus ojos azules, y que tenía un lunar del lado izquierdo de su boca.

-Vaya, vaya. Que curiosa pareja, y que curiosos digimons.-dijo.

-¿Tratás de insinuar algo?-preguntó Erik algo molesto por el tono que había empleado la chica.

-Nada, salvo que vuestros digimons parecen demasiado fuertes para digiluchadores como vosotros. Seguro que eso les lleva a la perdición.

-¿Ah, sí?¿Y quién va a ganarnos?¿Tú?-dijo Erik despectivamente.

-Puede ser. El hecho de que ShineGreymon y yo seamos chicas no significa que no vayamos a ganar este triste torneo ante tan tristes competidores.

-¿Triste yo?¡Nadie me ha hartado tanto en tan poco tiempo!¡Luchemos ahora!-exclamó Erik.

-Bueno, calentar nunca viene mal.-dijo la chica con diversión-¡Vamos, ShineGreymon!

-¡Tú también, VictoryGreymon!

Los dos digimons se posicionaron para el combate, pero mientras ShineGreymon lo hizo diligentemente, VictoryGreymon lo hizo con renuencia.

-¡ALTO!-exclamó Drake.

-¿Eh?¿Qué pasa?-se extrañó Erik.

-Esto no es buena idea.-le dijo Drake al oído- VictoryGreymon acaba de salir de una pelea casi imposible. Mejor descansad y guardad la hostilidad para el torneo.

-Mierda, tienes razón.-reconoció Erik- Dejaremos esto para más tarde, cuando todo el mundo pueda ver como te tragas tus palabras.

-Ya, ya. Vámonos ShineGreymon. Por cierto, mi nombre es Yvonne, y vengo del Reino Oriental.-se despidió la chica.

Cuando desapareció, Erik se puso a imitarla con voz de falsete.

-_Me llamo Yvonne, y vengo del Reino Oriental_. Díselo a quien le interese. Que chica y que digimon más creídos.

-Eh, que ShineGreymon no ha abierto la boca.-salió en su defensa VictoryGreymon.

-¿Pero de qué lado estás?-inquirió Erik.

-Será mejor que entremos.-interrumpió la inminente discusión Slayerdramon- Aún no conocemos la ciudad.

Le hicieron caso y entraron. La ciudad estaba claramente delineada en cuadrícula, con calles empedrados anchísimas, y a cada rato contemplaban extraordinarias maravillas tecnológicas.

-He de reconocer que los artefactos de la UDF son impresionantes.-se admiró Erik.

-Di mejor los artefactos de Locus.-dijo una voz tras ellos.

Se volvieron y contemplaron a un hombre de tan solo un metro treinta, de escaso pelo castaño claro y ojos saltones.

-¿Locus?-se preguntó Drake- Jamás oí hablar de alguien llamado así.

-¡Eso es porque la UDF me robó mis inventos y los declaró suyos!¡Incluso mi imparable digimon de batalla!Pero me vengaré, ya lo veréis¡Ya lo veréis todos!

Y tras decir esto, se marchó de allí.

-Un tipo extraño.-dijo Erik.

-Sí, me preguntó cuantos tipos extraños participan en el torneo.-dijo Drake.

-Y con que digimons.-añadió Slayerdramon.

Conforme se acercaban a la Cúpula de Batallas los edificios se hacían más grandes y las calles más estrechas. Finalmente, encontraron el lugar destinado a acoger a los digiluchadores durante el torneo. Tras entrar, les adjudicaron dos habitaciones dobles, una para Erik y Drake y otra para VictoryGreymon y Slayerdramon. Pero antes de nada fueron a comer. Sin embargo, lo único que recibieron fue un triste bocadillo para los cuatro.

-¡Qué se supone que es esto!-protestó Erik.

-Lo siento, señor, pero un, ejem, cliente, ha acaparado toda la comida y nadie se atreve a quitársela...

-¡¿Dónde está?-exclamó, furioso, Erik.

-A...Allí.

En el lugar que señalaba aquel hombre se encontraba un terrorífico Megidramon devorando comida suficiente para un ejército.

-¿Quién se ha creído que es?-preguntó Erik algo menos dispuesto al enfrentamiento.

-Un campeón. Y come como tal.

Miraron al que había dicho esas palabras, y ambos le reconocieron.

-Oh, Dios mío,¡Es Shiryu, el campeón de los Cinco Reinos del Norte!Soy un gran fan.-dijo Erik, olvidando todo su enfado.

-Sí, como todos.-Shiryu era un chico veinteañero de cabello negro de punta y ojos castaños que vestía con chaleco rojo y ropa gris oscura, originario del Reino Septentrional-Tú eres Drake¿Me equivoco?

-Así es.-admitió el pelirrojo-¿De qué me conoces?

-Siempre que enfrente a un rival del Reino Nororiental, decía que tú eras el mejor digiluchador del lugar, pero que pasabas los días entrenando con Slayerdramoon y casi nunca combatías.¿Por qué?

-No me he sentido atraído por el combate. Hasta ahora.

-Pues bien, mejor habrías hecho quedándote escondido en casa. Cuando te derrote, nadie podrá decir que no soy un campeón pleno. Megidramon, dale algo de comida a estos aficionados. Necesitarán algo de fuerza para tenerse en pie y que les tumbemos.

Más tarde, por la noche, mientras Drake se disponía a dormir, Erik le preguntó:

-¿Por qué lo haces?

-¿El qué?

-Participar. Si Slayerdramon y tú no tenéis experiencia en torneos puede ser un suicidio.

Drake suspiró.

-Por mi padre. Murió asesinado, porque quiso hacer de la UDF algo que el actual presidente no podía tolerar.

-Por eso dijiste a los Eliminadores que eras el hijo de Nathaniel.

-Exacto. Mi padre entrenó toda su vida a Slayerdramons, pero la UDF los eliminó a todos, excepto a unos pocos. Mi Slayerdramon es el heredero de esos digimons todopoderosos.

-Espero que seáis tan bueno como dicen, porque sino estáis prácticamente muertos.

Al día siguiente fueron a la inauguración del Dragon Battlefield en la Cúpula de Batallas. Estaba rebosante. Había más de doscientos participantes allí. Pero Drake solo pudo fijarse en uno de ellos especialmente inquietante. Tenía largos cabellos rojos como la sangre y vestía una túnica ritual negra, como sus ojos. No había ningún sentimiento en esos ojos más que el odio.

-Es Mephisto. Está chalado, pero acojona.-dijo la voz de Yvonne tras de él.

-¿Sigues aquí?-dijo Erik irónicamente.

-Harís bien en saber de tus rivales, Erik. Sí, sé tu nombre, y también el de Drake. Conozco las historias de todos los aquí presentes. Aquel que no deja de frotarse las manos y sudar es Ettore, el protegido del presidente de la UDF. Pero al que deberiais temer es al del pelo largo azul cielo.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó Drake.

-Es Shaka. Es una especie de ermitaño de las montañas del Reino Noroccidental. Se dice que es la única persona que ha ganado al presidente de la UDF.

Sí, Shaka. Su padre le había hablado varias veces de él con sumo respeto. No le cabía duda de que era un digiluchador fuera de lo corriente, y sobre él versaban muchos de los murmullos que recorrían el lugar.

Pero todo ruido cesó cuando apareció en el palco él. Drake le miró con odio. Heihachi. El hombre que asesinó a su padre.


	2. El sorteo

**EL SORTEO**

_-Biemvenidos, queridos espectadores, al Dragon Battlefield, el torneo digimon más espectacular jamás visto. Les habla Brad Best, y seré el narrador de tan emocionante evento junto a mi compañero, AJ Topper.¿Qué tal, AJ?_

_-Entusiasmado, Brad. ¿Qué otra emoción podría sentir si no?Los dragones más poderosos del digimundo se dan cita hoy aquí, y tu y yo tenemos asiento en primera fila._

_-¿Qué?¿En primera fila?¿Con esas bestias al lado?Ay, mamaíta¿Por qué me metería a esto?_

_-Seguro que por lo que te pagan no, Brad. Pero atento, Heihachi, líder de la magnífica y genial UDF, benevolente patrocinador del torneo, ha hecho su entrada en la Cúpula de Batallas._

Heihachi miró desde el palco a la multitud de digimons y digiluchadores que allí había congregada. Solo sintió desprecio hacia ellos. Busco algún rostro familiar entre todos, y pronto encontró a su protegido, Ettore. Estaba muy nervioso, sería su primer torneo. Más le valía no fallar, pues Heihachi le había asignado el digimon de batalla creado por el idiota de Locus. Él también estaba allí, tratando de recuperar lo que había creado para la UDF. Pero eso no preocupaba a Heihachi, para él Locus no era más que una insignificante mota de polvo. Él que si le intrigaba era Shaka. Hace mucho tiempo, había sido derrotado por él, pero desde entonces lo único que sabía de él es que se había retirado a una montaña. ¿Qué había venido a buscar?Siguió mirando con desprecio a esos seres inferiores, creyendo ser alguien, cuando no eran nada. El poder lo es todo, y eso era lo que le diferenciaba de ellos. Tenía el poder para destruirlos si quisiera, pero fingió una sonrisa y dijo:

-¡Valientes digiluchadores, y bravos digimon dragón!¡Me alegra enormemente vuestra presencia hoy aquí!Pero él que hayáis llegado hasta aquí no significa nada. A lo largo de los ocho días que dure el Dragon Battlefield, deberéis demostrar que merecéis estar aquí, donde antes estuvieron los más grandes. Me gustaría contaros la historia de este noble torneo.

Hace mucho tiempo, cada uno de los Seis Reinos tenía su propio torneo de lucha entre digimons. Estos torneos siempre eran vencidos por digimon dragón, de modo que los organizadores de esos torneos se reunieron y acordaron crear un nuevo torneo en el que tan portentosas criaturas se enfrentarán entre sí.¿Pero dónde?Fueron al centro del mundo y edificaron el edificio en el que estáis ahora, la Cúpula de Batallas, en medio del desierto. El torneo fue muy elogiado y se creó la UDF para gestionarlo. Parecía una mera competición de fuerza, pero no os equivoquéis. El arrollador éxito del Dragon Battlefield permitió a la UDF llevar a cabo su labor humanitaria. Los más brillantes sabios han cooperado con la UDF para llevar a cabo los más asombrosos adelantos tecnológicos, que la UDF no ha dudado en emplear para mejorar la vida de todas las personas del mundo, proporcionando, entre otras cosas, asistencia médica a costes muy reducidos.

Lamentablemente, siempre hay algún malvado que desvirtua la realidad, como los mentirosos del Gran Reino Austral, quienes cuentan la falacia de que el ideal de paz y respeto que siempre ha caracterizado a la UDF y a este torneo es una fachada para lograr el poder absoluto por medios sumamente crueles.

No puedo evitar emocionarme al pensar en la bondad desinteresada de todos los que dirigimos la UDF. A menudo me pregunto si eso es la santidad, escucho en mi interior, y oigo"sí, lo es"

-No me lo puedo creer.-decía entre la multitud Erik.

-Normal, es la mayor mentira que he oído nunca.-le contestó Drake, sin apartar la mirada de Heihachi, que continuaba con su discurso.

-A continuación, os diré las normas de participación. Se os dividirá en ocho grupos, yendo cada grupo a un estadio periférico en donde sus integrantes lucharan todos contra todos hasta que solo quede uno. Los ocho supervivientes se clasificarán para los cuartos de final, desde donde podrán avanzar a la gran final, y si la gana, podrá escoger entre un enorme premio en metálico o, si siente curiosidad por como se siente uno al ser derrotado, puede desafíarme a mí por el control de la UDF.

Los grupos ya están prefijados, al salir se os indicará donde tenéis que ir. Suerte a todos.

Idiotas, pensó Heihachi para sí. Nuevamente, no había nadie que pudiera inquietarle lo más mínimo, ni siquiera Shaka. Evaluó por última vez a los participantes, y no pudo evitar fijarse en unos ojos azules que le miraban fijaamente. Esos ojos...¿Nathaniel?No, Nathaniel estaba muerto, era un chico joven, muy joven. Se fijo en su digimon. Slayerdramon.¿Quién era ese crío?

_-De nuevo Brad Best con todos ustedes, tras escuchar las hermosas palabras de esta extraordinaria persona que es Heihachi, líder de la fabulosa UDF._

_-Claro que sí, Brad. Que sea quien nos pague no indica que no sea un bello sujeto._

_-Exacto, AJ. Ahora centrándonos en el torneo en sí¿Quién crees que vencerá?_

_-Uno nunca puede estar seguro, Brad, pero veo muy fuerte a Shiryu, quien ha sido campeón en los cinco torneos del Norte. Pero estando Shaka, quien sabe que puede pasar._

_-Comprendo tus dudas, AJ. Cuando Shaka se retiró a las montañas, era de lejos el mejor digiluchador...por detrás de Heihachi, claro. Pero quien sabe si habrá perdido su toque._

Yvonne, Drake y Erik salieron de la Cúpula de Batallas acompañados por sus digimons. Al hacerlo, les fue entregado un papel en el que se indicaba su grupo y el lugar de la pelea.

-Nos ha visto.-le dijo Slayerdramon a Drake.

-Lo sé.-respondió este-Se está poniendo nervioso.

-¿Heihachi, nervioso?-se burló Yvonne- Despierta, es el presidente de la UDF. Y llegó allí ganando este torneo, sin ser derrotado jamás.

-Excepto por Shaka.-puntualizó Drake.

-Es un rumor. Yo que tú me centraría en la lucha.

-Tienes razón-concedió Drake- Veamos, nos ha tocado el grupo Hielo, en el estadio Sudeste.

-¿Cuál nos ha tocado a nosotras?-preguntó ShineGreymon.

-Umm, el grupo Bosque.

-Pues a nosotros el grupo Agua.-informó Erik-¿Qué significa?

-¿Así pretendes ganar?Bueno, ya lo descubriréis. Nosotras nos vamos.

-Adiós.-se despidió ShineGreymon.

-A...Adiós.-tartamudeó VictoryGreymon, atrayendo la mirada de Erik, Drake y Slayerdramon-¿Qué?

-Oh, por favor.-se quejó Erik- Es una enemiga a batir, recuerdalo VictoryGreymon. Es probable que tengáis que pelear.

-Claro, claro. Será mejor que veamos que es eso de grupo Agua.

-Sí, será mejor. Suerte, chicos.

-Igualmente.-dijo Drake observando como se alejaban.

-¿Crees que pasarán?-preguntó Slayerdramon.

-Es posible, su motivación es fuerte. Pero su técnica no está perfilada del todo. ¿Y tú?¿Qué te parecen nuestros rivales?

-No hay ninguno al que no pueda batir, tal vez Megidramon sea el más duro.

-Bien, vamos nosotros también a lo nuestro.

Drake y Slayerdramon caminaron por la calle en dirección al estadio donde peleaba su grupo. La gente que se encontraba con ellos no apartaba los ojos de Slayerdramon. Lo cierto es que no era nada extraño, pues no habría más de una docena de Slayerdramon con vida en todo el mundo. Pocos eran los digimons dragón capaces de rivalizar con él, de modo que hacía tiempo la UDF había tratado de erradicarlos cobardemente. Con sus medios, habían estado a punto de lograrlo, de no haber salvado Nathaniel unos pocos digihuevos. De uno de ellos había nacido el que ahora asombraba a todos los viandantes de Dragon City. No tardaron demasiado en llegar a su destino.

-Estadio Sudeste. Aquí es.¿Estás listo, Slayerdramon?

-Sabes que sí. Entremos.

_-Bien, AJ. Nos hemos desplazado al Estadio Sudeste para narrar la eliminatoria del llamado Grupo Hielo. Dinos AJ¿A qué viene un nombre tan ...refrescante?_

_-Buena pregunta, Brad. Atento al suelo del estadio._

Drake y Slayerdramon acababan de entrar en el estadio, cuando de repente el suelo empezó a temblar. La parte central resulto ser una compuerta que se estaba abriendo en esos instantes. De allí empezó a emerger un nuevo suelo.

_-Dios mío, AJ. ¿Es eso lo que creo que es?_

_-Depende, Brad. Si estás pensando que es un buen lugar al que pasar el fin de semana con la familia, te equivocas. Si crees que es un terrorífico escenario hecho exclusivamente de hielo, con peligrosos riscos, molestos bloques, y traicioneras partes más frágiles, estás en lo cierto._

_-No quiero ponerme técnico, AJ, pero casi todos estos digimons pueden derretirlo con un suspiro._

_-De ninguna manera, Brad. Este hielo ha sido desarrollado especialmente por la UDF(bendita UDF) para no derretirse a menos de un millón de grados._

_-Sí tú lo dices será verdad, AJ. ¿Por qué no comentas las normas de la eliminatoria?_

_-De acuerdo. Todos los digiluchadores tienen asignado un número de entrada. Empezará entrando el uno, quince segundos después el dos, y así sucesivamente. Todos lucharán entre sí, y el último que quede en pie, ganará su pase a los cuartos de final._

Drake miró el número que tenía asignado, el 24. Allí había treinta digiluchadores, todos con sus digimons. Sería de los últimos en entrar, era una ventaja importante. Por supuesto, entrando de los primeros también era posible clasificarse, pero se corría el riesgo de que el sorteo te hiciese pelear al día siguiente y el digimon podría estar demasiado herido y cansado para tener un buen rendimiento.

-Un estadio de hielo, que nadería.-comentó Slayerdramon.

-No te confíes, un resbalón en el momento más inoportuno, o pisar en la parte frágil del hielo, podrían darle una oportunidad al rival de sorprenderte.

-Lamento que tras tantos años aún no lo sepas pero...¡Puedo volar!

_-Por supuesto, volar estará prohibido._

-Mejor me callo.-dijo Slayerdramon.

-Presenciemos el espectáculo. Los demás estarán tan cansados cuando entres que no sabrán de donde les vienen los golpes.

-_Ahora, sin más dilación, demos comienzo a la eliminatoria._

_-¡Tus deseos son ordenes, Brad!¡Qué entre el primer digimon!_

Un Orochimon enorme entró en el campo de batalla. Astutamente se colocó en el centro, de forma que con sus múltiples cabezas podía vigilar todas las direcciones y no ser sorprendido por su oponente.

_-¡Qué entre el segundo digimon!_

Con una velocidad infernal, un BlackWarGrowlmon embistió a Orochimon. El impacto con seguridad le habría mandado fuera de la pista si un témpaño no se lo hubiera impedido. BlackWarGrowlmon nuevamente trató de embestirlo, pero Orochimon pudo recomponerse a tiempo, y lanzó sendas llamaradas por sus ocho cabezas, que si bien no detuvieron la embestida de BlackWarGrowlmon, al menos si la ralentizaron lo suficiente para que Orochimon se apartara de la trayectoria. BlackWarGrowlmon chocó con el témpano, destrozándolo. Sin embargo, Orochimon cometió el error de no alejarse de allí, y BlackWargrowlmon se aprovechó de ello agarrando una de sus cabezas metálicas, lo que hizo que Orochimon tratase de morderle con las cabezas restantes. Seis cabezas lograron hincar sus fauces en las partes carnosas del negro digimon, pero la séptima fue cortada por la afilada guadaña del brazo libre de BlackWarGrowlmon. Luego prosiguió cortando una cabeza más, y luego otra.

-_Umm, parece que Orochimon está en problemas¿Qué consejo le darías, AJ?_

_-Pase lo que pase, debe mantener la cabeza en su sitio._

_-Sabias palabras, AJ._

Orochimon reaccionó antes de quedarse sin más cabezas.

-¡Disparo infernal!

De su cabeza central salió una bola de energía que dio de lleno a BlackWarGrowlmon en la cara. BlackWarGrowlmon le soltó y retrocedió un par de pasos, cegado. Orochimon vio su oportunidad de rematar, pero entonces...

-_¡Tercer digimon, ahora!_

Orochimon estaba demasiado concentrado para darse cuenta de nada, de modo que continuó su ofensiva.

-¡Dispa...!

-¡Emboscada de crujido!

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, el cuello de la cabeza principal de Orochimon se vio rodeado por dos fuertes piernas amarillas. Un Raptordramon se había colgado de él, y ahora l desgarraba a mordiscos, provocando que Orochimon chillase de dolor. Durante este interludio, BlackWarGrowlmon había recuperado la visión, y se unió a Raaptordramon destrozando a Orochimon con sus garras. El doble ataque fue tal que Orochimon perdió la consciencia, pero Raptordramon no se percató de ello y seguía mordiendo su cuello. Sin embargo, BlackWarGrowlmon si que se había fijado en que el rival estaba caído, y se fijo una nueva víctima.

-¡Fuego Eterno!

BlackWarGrowlmon empezó a girar sobre sí mismo, mientras que de sus cuchillas manaba fuego. En pocos segundos se generó un torbellino ígneo que arrastraba todo hacia sí, incluidos el inconsciente Orochimon y su atacante Raptordramon.

_-Oh, vaya una manera de dar las gracias.¿No es irónico, AJ?Si Raptordramon no hubiese atacado en ese preciso instante a Orochimon, seguramente este hubiese derrotado al digimon que le tiene ahora en sus garras._

_-Es lo que pasa en el Dragon Battlefield, Brad. No puedes conceder una ventaja, si lo haces¡te destrozan!_

Slayerdramon y Drake también habían visto la cruel jugada de BlackWarGrowlmon.

-No es muy alentador¿Verdad?-comentó Drake.

-Ese Raptordramon y su compañero han sido muy estúpidos. Para empezar, Raptordramon es nivel campeón, no tenía ninguna posibilidad en este torneo. Puede considerarse afortunado si sobrevive al Fuego Eterno.

Y así, en una espiral de violencia sin cuartel, los enemigos fueron cayendo uno tras otro. Algunos no pudieron apartarse de la pelea a tiempo y fueron destruidos. Justo antes de que tocase entrar a Slayerdramon, el único digimon en pie era un BurningGreymon que había entrado en décima posición, y que había estado a la expectativa mientras los demás se agotaban entre ellos, para intervenir en el momento más inesperado y acabar con todos con su terrorífica Tormenta de Llamas.

-_¡Vigésimocuarto aspiranteeeeee!_

Slayerdramon entró en la pista sin prisa, dando tiempo a los digimons caídos y heridos a apartarse del lugar. Sintió la mirada de BurningGreymon evaluandole. Era evidente que estaba impresionado, pero ni por asomo asustado. Slayerdramon no se confió, pues captó la táctica de BurningGreymon. No le había atacado, y estaba claramente a la defensiva. Estaba esperando a un nuevo digimon fuerte para que Slayerdramon y él se pelearan, dejándole de lado, y él nuevamente se aprovecharía para atacar cuando estuviesen cansados. Tenía sentido, se clasificaba fácil y reservaba fuerzas para cuartos de final. Podría volverse una molestia.

-_AJ, la tensión se palpa en el ambiente. No siempre se tiene la oportunidad de ver en acción a un Slayerdramon, y parece que BurningGreymon no quiere arriesgar._

_-¡No podemos decir lo mismo de Slayerdramon, Brad!¡Mira eso!_

-¡Koryū Slash!

En cuanto el campo estuvo despejado, Slayerdramon se colocó velozmente tras BurningGreymon y trató de cortarlo con Fragara a la altura de la cadera. BurningGreymon vio las intenciones del rival y se tiró al suelo boca abajo con pasmosa agilidad. Desde allí no perdió tiempo y, colocándose boca arriba, atacó a Slayerdramon.

-¡Disparo Corona!

Pequeñas bolas de fuego surgieron de las garras de BurningGreymon impactando en la armadura de Slayerdramon, pero eso no pareció afectarle, ya que lanzó un tajo letal al tumbado BurninGGreymon, pero este giro sobre sí mismo y Fragara quebró el helado suelo donde instantes antes reposaba el pájaro dragón humanoide. Este se puso de pie, mirando a Slayerdramon. Por detrás se acercaba un nuevo digimon, pero ahora Burninggreymon ya estaba metido en la lucha y no iba a tolerar interferencias.

-¡Tormenta de Llamas!

Un aura en combustión manó de su cuerpo, quemando al insensato digimon tras él, y derritiendo parte del campo.

-_Una gran jugada, AJ. La Tormenta de Llamas de BurningGreymon le sirve tanto de defensa como __de ataque._

_-Veámos si funciona con alguien como Slayerdramon._

-¡Muere!-clamó BurningGreymon, enviando dos llamaradas a Slayerdramon, quién intercepto la primera con su espada Fragara, aunque la segunda le afectó al brazo izquierdo, incluso con la armadura.

Slayerdramon buscaba algún modo seguro de penetrar en la zona llameante alrededor de BurningGreymon, caminando frente a él de un lado a otro, siempre a una distancia prudente.

-¡Slayerdramon!-gritó Drake-¡Vuelve su fuerza en su contra!

Slayerdramon comprendió lo que su compañero le pedía. Sin dudar, se lanzó Fragara en mano de lleno contra BurningGreymon. Este, sorprendido, trato de agarrar la espada de su oponente. Lo logro, y permanecieron ambos así:envueltos en llamas, Slayerdramon empujaba Fragara hacia BurningGreymon, mientras este la empujaba hacia Slayerdramon. Eso no tenía sentido, pensaba BurninGreymon.¿Por qué se la jugaba Slayerdramon de ese modo?Su ataque ya había sido abortado, y aunque venciese en ese pulso, él no sufriría un daño excesivo. Aquello era malgastar su fuerza...¡Eso era!Se percató con horror BurningGreymon. Su llama estaba perdiendo intensidad, enfrascado como estaba en empujar aquella espada. Y si la llama se extinguía, Slayerdramon podría desplegar su potencial sin trabas. Eso era algo que BurningGreymon no pensaba permitir de modo alguno.

-¿Crees qué me tienes?¿Lo crees de verdad?¡Mira esto!

De repente, la llamarada alrededor de ambos combatientes se intensificó enormemente. BurningGreymon estaba usando sus reservas de energía. Puede que luego durante el resto del torneo lo lamentase, pero no habría resto del torneo si no lo hacía. Vencería a Slayerdramon, sin tener en cuenta a nadie más.

Craso error.

-¡Láser Positrónico!

_-¡Guau!El ataque de Imperialdramon(modo guerrero) ha separado y desconcertado a Burningreymon y Slayerdramon._

_-En efecto, Brad. Mientras se obcecaban el uno con el otro, Imperialdramon ha derrotado a los demás participantes. Eso significa que entre estos tres se dirimirá el acceso a cuartos de final._

_-Si la memoria no me falla, Imperialdramon tiene un interesante palmarés._

_-Cierto. Ya se clasificó para cuartos la pasada edición, y recientemente fue finalista en el torneo del Reino septentrional, perdiendo con el Megidramon de Shiryu._

_-Si vence hoy aquí, podrían disputar la revancha._

Los tres digimon se miraban desafiantes entre sí. Cualquier error lo pagarían caro, pero tampoco querían ceder la iniciativa.

Fue BurningGreymon el primero en atacar, usando su Disparo Corona sobre Slayerdramon, pero nuevamente fue inútil. Sin embargo, desencadenó el choque de poderes:

-¡Láser Positrónico!-este ataque iba hacia Slayerdramon.

-¡Koryū slash!-este iba a BurningGreymon.

-¡Tormenta de Llamas!-contra Imperialdramon.

El láser positrónico falló, pues Slayerdramon se había lanzado contra BurningGreymon, que rodeado por su envoltura de llamas corría por Imperialdramon, siendo interceptado por Slayerdramon antes de poder impactar. Ambos cayeron al suelo.

-¡Idiota!-protestó BurningGreymon-¡Ahora somos presa fácil!

-Exacto.-dijo Slayerdramon con satisfacción.

-¡Láser Positrónico!

El ataque de Imperialdramon parecía poder alcanzar a ambos, pero estos se levantaron simultáneamente y contraatacaron.

-¡Tormenta de Llamas!

-¡Shouryū slash!

Ambos ataques se fusionaron entre sí, resultando una gigantesca llamarada en forma de dragón que barrió con el láser positrónico, con el propio Imperialdramon, y con el mismo campo, que acabó como una mera superficie lisa de piedra, ya que el hielo directamente se había convertido en vapor.

_-¡Impresionante!¡Slayerdramon y BurningGreymon, quienes tan ferozmente habían peleado momentos antes, han buscado el límite en este doble ataque!_

_-¡Exactamente, Brad!Si no hubiesen coordinado a la perfección, hubieran estado vendidos ante el ataque de Imperialdramon._

_-Han estado casi tan coordinados como tú y yo, AJ._

-Eso ha sido brutal.-le decía BurningGreymon a Slayerdramon.

-Sí, no me esperaba que saliese tan bien...¡Eh!¿Qué te pasa?

BurningGreymon había perdido el equilibrio, y Slayerdramon le había sujetado antes de que cayera.

-Creo que lo gaste todo en ese ataque...

-...y no ha sido suficiente.-dijo una voz proveniente de entre el vapor.

_-¡Qué increíble!¡Imperialdramon ha resistido el ataque!_

_-Y eso no es todo, AJ. También ha disfrutado de sauna gratis a costa de los otros dos._

_-_Os mostraré mi más temible técnica¡Cañón Iónico!

La boca de la cabeza de Imperialdramon modo dragón se abrió, dejando al descubierto un cañón que comenzó a iluminarse.

Slayerdramon se puso en guardia, pero de repente, notó como era agarrado por la espalda por BurningGreymon, sin poder moverse.

-¡¿Qué haces?-se quejó Slayerdramon.

_-¡Qué giro de los acontecimientos!¡BurningGreymon ha atenazado a Slayerdramon, dándole la oportunidad de su vida a Imperialdramon!_

_-Un momento, Brad.¿Qué hace?_

BurningGreymon, sujetando a Slayerdramon, se elevó en el aire esquivando el ataque de Imperialdramon. Luego se colocó sobre este y dejo caer al compañero de Drake.

-¡Tenryū slash!

La cuchillada de Fragara hirió gravemente a Imperialdramon, quien cayó al suelo inconsciente, tras lo que BurningGreymon tomó tierra.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?Volar está prohibido, te descalificarán.

-Sí, pero no iba a ganar. Después de nuestro ataque combinado, no me tenía en pie. Y prefiero que ganes tú antes que este tipo.

-Te lo agradezco de veras.

-Tú solo gana el torneo y estaremos en paz.

-Lo haré.

_-Atención, espectadores y participantes. La UDF ha decidido excluir a BurningGreymon del torneo._

_-¡Por lo tanto, Slayerdramon avanza a cuartos de final!_

Slayerdramon dejó a BurningGreymon y se reunió con Drake.

-Eso no me lo esperaba.-dijo un muy calmado Drake.

-Bueno, supongo que a partir de ahora ya no podremos esperar más regalos¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a ver como le va a Erik y VictoryGreymon en el Grupo Agua?

-De acuerdo.

Los dos recogieron la medalla que les acreditaba como campeones del Grupo Hielo y les permitía acceder a cuartos de final, para luego abandonar el estadio. Se dirigieron al estadio donde competían los digimons del Grupo Agua. Al entrar, se encontraron con Yvonne y ShineGreymon.

-¡Hola!¿Qué tal os fue en el Grupo Bosque?-preguntó Slayerdramon.

-Oh, no fue ningún problema. Estamos en cuartos de final.-contestó ShineGreymon.

-Lo que significa que de ahora en adelante seremos rivales.-agregó Yvonne.

-Supongo que tienes razón¿Y que hay de Erik y VictoryGreymon?-quiso saber Drake.

-Sorprendentemente bien, aunque creo que su suerte se ha agotado.

-_Dime una cosa, AJ.¿Cómo es que estamos narrando el Grupo Agua si hace nada estábamos con el Grupo Hielo?_

_-No sabría decirte, Brad. Lo que si puedo decirte es que en este escenario acuático con una islita __en el medio, no apostaría por Victorygreymon, dado que sus rivales, MetalSeadramon y ChaosMetalSeadramon, son especialistas del medio marino._

_-Sin embargo, esos dos están peleando por debajo del agua mientras que VictoryGreymon está tranquilamente en su isla._

Erik intercambiaba miradas con VictoryGreymon. Ninguno tenía muy claro que hacer. Habían logrado, con mucha suerte y gracias al Dramon Killer, llegar hasta ese momento. Sin embargo, en el instante en que VictoryGreymon entrase en el agua, la derrota estaba asegurada.

-¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?-preguntó Drake a Erik. Este se sorprendió al verle allí.

-¡Drake!No...no me hables ahora...

-¡Venga!¿Qué te preocupa?Esos dos digimons no tienen nada que hacer. Tarde o temprano saldrán y VictoryGreymon solo tendrá que usar el Dramon Killer.

-¿Tú crees?

De repente la superficie del agua se agitó violentamente, y aparecieron MetalSeadramon y ChaosMetalSeadramon enroscados entre sí.

-Han...han salido.

-Sí. Un cuerpo sumergido tiende a ser empujado hacia arriba. Como estaban concentrados en lo suyo, no se han dado cuenta de que subían. Pero pronto lo harán.

-¡VictoryGreymon!¡Deprisa!

-¡Dramon Breaker!

VictoryGreymon se abalanzó sobre sus enemigos acuchillándoles todo el cuerpo. ChaosMetalSeadramon quedo varado en la pequeña isla, mientras que MetalSeadramon se hundió.

-¡Ya está!-exclamó Erik.

-¡Cuidado!-le alertó Drake-¡Victorygreymon ha caído en el agua!

Sin embargo, el aviso llegó tarde, pues una sombra se acercaba al confiado VictoryGreymon desde el fondo del agua.

-¡Mega Apretón!

MetalSeadramon´, pese a las laceraciones sufridas, se enroscó sobre VictoryGreymon y le sumergió con él, apretando fuertemente. VictoryGreymon estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento cuando optó por arriesgarlo todo. Si salía bien, se clasificarían para cuartos de final, pero si no, podría ensartarse a sí mismo con su Dramon Breaker.

-¡Tridente Gaia!

Su espada, que no había soltado, se unió a su brazo, atravesando el cuerpo de Metalseadramon en el proceso. El digimon marino soltó un grito de dolor, y aflojó la presión sobre VictoryGreymon, quién le remató con su Tridente Gaia y nadó a la superficie.

-_Y el vencedor es...¡VictoryGreymon!_

_-Bien, Brad. Creo que esto es todo aquí._

Victorygreymon salió del agua y se reunió con Erik, Drake, Yvonne, Shinegreymon y Slayerdramon.

-¿Qué...arf, arf...tal...arf, arf...estuve?

-¡Genial!¡Sublime!-exclamaba Erik.

-Sí, da gracias a que Drake le dio instrucciones a tu compañero.-dijo Yvonne.

-Bah, consejos nada más.-le restó importancia Drake- Ahora estamos todos clasificados, debemos ir al sorteo para saber quienes serán nuestros rivales en cuartos.

Ya en la Cúpula de Batallas, se unieron a los demás participantes. Había ocho digiluchadores y cinco digimons en total.

-Vaya, vaya. Parece que este torneo pierde categoría, los novatos han pasado.-les dio la bienvenida Shiryu en tono burlón.

-Sí, la verdad es que es decepcionante que hayás pasado tú.-respondió Yvonne.

-Umm, tu cara me suena. No conocemos de antes¿Me equivoco?

-Octavos de final del torneo del Reino Oriental. Nos venciste a Shinegreymon y a mí.

-¿Octavos de final?Lo siento, preciosa, pero ahora juegas con los mayores.

-A no ser que participase solo para ver tus puntos débiles.

-Sí, claro, será eso.¿Tú qué crees, Megidramon?

La única respuesta que recibieron fue un gruñido.

-¿De quién es ese digimon azul de allí?-preguntó Slayerdramon, rompiendo la conversación.

-¿UlforceVeedramon?Es el compañero de Shaka.-dijo Shiryu sin darle importancia.

-¿Tú también lo has notado?-preguntó Drake.

-Sí. Exhala energía aún estando parado.

-¡Hey!¿Ese de ahí no es el tal Locus?-comentó Erik.

-Sí. Y los otros dos son Ettore y Mephisto.-explicó Yvonne- Ninguno ha traído a sus digimons. Es extraño.

-_Bueno, AJ. Ahora ya tenemos ocho clasificados.¿Cómo se enfrentarán entre ellos?_

_-Es sencillo, Brad. Si te fijas, en el centro de la Cúpula de Batallas hay una mesa con ocho papeles en blanco. Dos de ellos tienen un número igual en la parte inferior, del uno al cuatro. Los números iguales se enfrentan entre sí, las semifinal sería el mejor uno contra el mejor dos y el mejor trres contra el mejor cuatro, y de ahí a la gran final._

_-Gracias por la explicación, AJ. Ahora, que coja número el vencedor del Grupo Máquina._

Ettore se acercó tembloroso a la mesa. Había entrenado mucho para ese torneo, pero ahora sufría una gran tensión. No podía permitirse fallar a Heihachi. No después de la última vez.

3

-_Vencedor del Grupo Aire, su turno._

Shiryu se dirigió a la mesa con arrogancia. Por fin, el momento que había esperado. Su oportunidad de estar en el olimpo de los digiluchadores. Tras aquello, nadie volvería a considerarle débil.

2

-_Es el turno del ganador del Grupo Fuego._

Era el turno de Mephisto. Más que andar, parecía levitar. No traslucía emoción alguna.

1

-_Grupo Bosque._

Yvonne tomó su número segura de sí misma. Había estudiado a todos los participantes en profundidad. Conocía sus puntos débiles, y ello no sabían nada de ella.

2

-Parece que no has tenido suerte, preciosa.-se burló Shiryu.

-En efecto, no tengo un rival a la altura.

-_Grupo Agua_

Erik corrió a saber su rival. Al llegar a la mesa, les echo una ojeada a todos. Cruzó la mirada con Mephisto y sintió escalofríos. Daba igual, su hermana contaba con él.

4

-_Grupo Basura._

A Locus no le hacía ninguna gracia el grupo que le había tocado. Estaba convencido de que era una nueva humillación preparada por Heihachi. Bueno, pues pronto lo lamentarían.

1

-_Grupo Hielo._

Drake consideró sus opciones. Ni Ettore ni Erik parecían estar a su altura. Pero no quería luchar contra Erik. Lamentablemente, el cuadro les cruzaría antes o después. Y nada le distraería de su objetivo.

4

-Vaya, parece que cruzaremos nuestras espadas.-le comentó VictoryGreymon a Slayerdramon con pesar.

-Será un orgullo para mí hacerlo.

-_Por tanto, el vencedor del Grupo Gravedad, Shaka, se enfrentará al vencedor del Grupo Máquina, Ettore. Los cuartos de final quedan así: Mephisto contra Locus; Shiryu contra Yvonne; Ettore contra Shaka; y Erik contra Drake. Mañana, Mephisto y Locus se enfrentarán aquí, en la Cúpula de Batallas._

-¿Lo has oído, tío siniestro?¡Mañana caerás ante el gran Locus!

Mephisto bajó la mirada, pues mientras que Locus medía un metro treinta, el medía dos metros, y dijo con una voz tan fría y despiadada que encogió el corazón de los presentes, salvo Shaka:

-Disfruta de lo que queda del día.-por algún motivo, la joya púrpura del anillo que llevaba empezó a brillar y despedir un siniestro humo-Porque mañana morirás.


End file.
